


Princess of Aces

by TrollObi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Magic (Marvel), I don't have more ideas for tags, I will try not to kill everyone, I'm Bad At Summaries, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollObi/pseuds/TrollObi
Summary: 'I'm Irian Odindottir. I'm princess and sister of those two idots.'What if Hel wasn't the only sister of Thor and Loki?Story of how it all could end if they had someone to keep them in line.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Thor & Loki & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Princess of Aces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There!  
> I hope you will enjoy my work. If you see any mistake let me know. It's my second work translated to English so I will appreciate any advice. This chapter is short because it's just prologue.  
> Please, leave even short comment with your opinion ^_^  
> (I will post next chapter soon).

'Your Highness.'

I've rolled on the other side from gentle voice. Bed was too comfy and too cold to get up.

'Your Royal Highness.'

I put hand on my eyes to protect them from morning sun.

'Irian Odyndottir of Asgard, it's time to get up!' I felt that my governess taked my pillow and blanket away. My eyes were open in second, I was looking at her with anger without getting up. How she dare...

'I guess you don't want to be late for your last breakfast at Alfheim Palace before returning on Asgard?'

I'm on my feet in no time. ASGARD?

'Is it today?' I asked.

'Yes, so you better don't bring shame on anyone. Your dress is in a bathroom.'

Woman walked out of room and closed the door. People say that in this kingdom everybody loves harmony, nature and good manners. If that's true my governess had to grow up somewhere else. She is beautiful, tall elf. Even I was a bit jealous when I see her long, brown hair. Usually she wears combination of gold and brown. Proud and sarcastic. Since my first day she was my governess and guardian.

I went to a bathroom where was my maid, Enidt. Little woman with long, golden waves around her bright face. Everyday she prepares bath, helps me with my hair and to get dress. When she saw she bowed with grace of princess.

'Good morning, Your Highness.'

'Good morning Enidt. Do you know that is most likely the last time when we see each other? So please, do not use my title, I'm younger than you.' I smiled at her.

'If that's your wish Princess Iri.' She's noded and started brushing my hair. I liked when people called me by that short version of my name, my brother usually call me 'Iri'.

I haven't seen them for so long. I'm curious how they look now, if they have candidates for wives or they are already engaged. I can't wait to hug them and when I will be alone in mother's library. I'm sure she has few new books on shelves. The last message I received from Asgard was two months after my arrival to Alfheim. Since them I haven't contact with anyone from there. But today I will be back and that's the only thing that matters. I even had a birthday present for this smartass trickster...

'Good, now dress.'

Enidt bring me back from kingdom of my thoughts. I look at myself in the mirror, my copper hair is high up, which adds volume. I thank her with a nod and get up to get dressed. There is a purple-golden long dress on the cupboad waiting for me. Woman is fastening the last buttons and I know I should be going to breakfast but there is one more thing I have to do. I turn to her and give her a little box.

'You are wonderful person and I want to give you this as prove of my friendship.'

She opens the box and her eyes get bigger. 'This...this is… beautiful. Thank you.'

She bowed one more time this morning and put on her present. It was a silver necklace with dragon's bone made for my special order. Before leaving my room I hugged her and when door closed behind me I started walking fast down the corridor.

When I arrived to the dining room I saw everyone already sitting and waiting for me. I bowed before king and his wife.

'Forgive me.' I have whispered and I sat down on my chair.

After breakfast I walked to palace's hall where I was waiting for my Asgardian escort. I didn't wait more than half an hour when a beam of light appeared from the sky and four soldiers came out. At that moment King of Alfheim spoke.

'You have spend here many years. You have learned about our tradition and our citizens. As a gift I want to offer you something as valuable as loyal servant. Enidt, come here.'

I couldn't belive my ears. She was going with me! I wanted to scream and hug her but discypline and court etiquette alowes me only on a little smile and nod.

'Thank you and I appreciate your generosity, Your Majesty. I also thank you for your hospitality. Also I hope that in the future the cooperation between our kingdoms will be great. I turn around and move towards soldiers in golden armour, a small elf follows me. I look up at the sky and speak in a confident voice.

'Heimdall! Open Bifrost!

A light appears. I surround Enidt with my shoulder and draw her to me. I don't want to risk getting lost between the worlds. I looked at the lights flashing around us with admiration.


End file.
